Before The Rebellion: The 71st Annual Hunger Games
by Flight of The Snowy Owl
Summary: This is a story about the Hunger Games before Katniss was reaped, and its going to be an interesting year. Life lesson, NEVER misjudge a small girl... Prepare your popcorn, because the 71st annual Hunger Games, have begun! Rated T because, well its the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! I am back with a new story! I hope you guys like it so please review! (By the way this is going to be the FIRST AND ONLY disclaimer because we all know I don't own ****The Hunger Games****.)**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own THG.**

** Chapter 1**

_My name is Basil Pine. I live in District 7. My age is 15. This is the 71__st__ Hunger games. I am small but not stupid or weak. _

I run these thoughts through my head as I stare at the forest landscape below. Sense I lived in District 7; it wasn't a far ride to the Capitol. We would be there in minutes. My district partner, Fox, looked at me.

"You ready for the Games?" he snickered. I stiffened. Fox was always bigger, stronger, and just plain out better than me. He also really, really, disliked me. No doubt he wants to kill me first in the arena. I'm about to reply when the train jolts to a stop. I quickly ran toward the window and looked out. We were exactly at the place we needed to be. Panems beautiful and completely well-fashioned Capitol. I stared at the people, they were screaming, smiling, and waving. _They're lunatics._ I think bitterly. _They're cheering for our deaths._ Our mentor, Johanna Mason, comes through the door.

"Come on; time to get off the train." Johanna says tiredly. "Time to prepare you for your deaths." I nod and follow her out the door. Fox comes out a second later. She leads us to our rooms, she is about to leave when I call her back.

"What do you want?" she growls. She walks up to me.

"Do you have any advice for us?" I ask. _God, I'm short._ I think.

She narrows her eyes. "Not yet." _Well that was so much for asking. _I turn away and go into my room. I gasp. The room is bigger than any room or house in District 7. It was beautiful too. I sit on the bed and feel the silky fabric. Again, completely different from District 7. It was paradise. _But only for so long._ I remind myself. I change clothes and climb into bed. Surprisingly, our train was a day early so the opening ceremonies were tomorrow. I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to go to sleep but it was impossible. A little time later, I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning to hear loud knocking on my door.

"Wake up, wake up! Opening ceremonies!" Lesime called. Lesime Rue was District 7's escort. But she was the most mildly dressed Capitol person I've seen. I groaned loudly and got out of bed. I changed into a nice blue shirt and jeans and then I walked out. I smelled the air and smiled. Pancakes, my favorite. I had only gotten to eat them once in District 7, and when I had, they were great.

"Eat up! We have to be in the Remake Center by 5 minutes." Lesime says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly load my plate with pancakes and eat. I regretfully sit next to Fox who has his mouth full and is trying to talk through all that pancake.

"I've never eaten so much food in my life!" He mumbles. I snort and eat my food. I am half-way through my plate when Johanna gets up.

"It's time to go." She says. I give my plate to the avox who stares at me for a second. I stare back at her before she turns away. Lesime grabs me and Fox's hand and leads (more like pulls) us to the Remake Center. She puts me with my prep team and they whisk me into a robe and put me on the mini table in seconds. They put wax on my legs and brush my short black hair. One person of my prep team, a short girl with bright red hair rips the wax off. I wince in pain.

"Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" she says with a cheery, but pitiful voice. She pulls off another one but this time it's gentler.

"You're lucky." Says another person, a tall girl with purple hair. "Your leg hair comes off easily." I smile as she lets out an grumpy breath. The girls go on in silence, cleaning my face, whitening my teeth, and applying little bits of makeup to my face. Eventually, they stand back and smile.

"Nice job, Lele." Says the girl with the red hair.

"You too, Valentine." Says girl with the purple hair. _Ok so the girl with the purple hair is Lele and the girl with the red hair is Valentine. That makes a lot more sense now. _I think.

"Let's take her to Peruma." Valentine says. They help me up and lead me to a blue door. Valentine knocks.

"Peruma, she's here!" She calls. The door swings open and a gold and black hair lady comes out. She looked about 22 at the most.

"Is this her?" She asks.

"Yup." Lele says.

She looks at me. "You are short."

I smile and reply, "It is very nice to meet you too." Valentine laughs while Peruma just looks at me.

"You at least have some talent. Come inside." she says and invites me in. I sit on one of the velvet couches. I speak first.

"So you my stylist." I say slowly.

"Yep." She says. "And I'm here to make you a star."

I tilt my head. "Was that sarcasm?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. But please save that for the interviews. We have to get you in your dress quick." She says as she gets up. "I have ideas for what you will be wearing. Come along now!" She leads me to a closet and smiles when my eyes widen when I see what is in it. It's a long green and brown fennel dress with green high heeled boots and a leaf crown. She puts me into the dress and I stare at the mirror.

"Do you think this will get me sponsors?" I ask.

She nods. "Of course. I may have failed many times, but I have a feeling that this year, District 7 is going to win." She says. Something blares over the speaker that I don't understand, but Peruma does. She hurries me out the door and into another room that has all the chariots, but also the tributes. I keep my eyes down until we get our chariot. It's a leaf green chariot with brown horses. Peruma helps me up and Fox's stylist, Balliny, helps him up. He is in the exact same thing I am in, except it's a suit. The chariots ride out and when I see all the people, I think I might faint. Peruma shouts something from behind and I have a feeling I know what it is. I pull up the best smile I have ever done and the crowd roars. They start to wave and I did to. I can tell that District 1 is getting most of the attention. This year, the girl has a short white dress on and she has gold sparkles in her light blond hair. The boy has a white suit on with silver sparkles on it. I hear somebody scream, "Seven is gonna win this year!" I smile at this particular person and I take a leaf off my crown and throw it to them. The person, a girl, catches it and the crowd roars. Eventually the roar goes down and President Snow makes his speech.

"Welcome people, tributes to the Capitol. We hope you got a good look at the tributes, because this is going to be very interesting Games this year. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The crowd roars once again. The chariot moves off and Lesime meets us and helps us off.

"You were phenomenal!" She cries and gives us both hugs. She and Johanna lead us to our rooms again, and this time, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

A/N I hope you guys really enjoyed this. Please can we try to get to 5 reviews by this chapter? Please? Bye! (Also, Lesime's name is pronounced: Lez I ma (With a long a and short I)

Snowy


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you Kelbell97 for the favorite. :) Ok I don't have much to say so here's the chapter…**

Chapter Two

I wake up the next morning to hear my stomach make the loudest growl ever. I groggily get up and walk out to get breakfast. I see Lesime knocking franticly on Fox's door.

"Oh, good you're awake." She says after she sees me. "We're going to be late in exactly 3 minutes. Sorry, but you need to eat a very small or no breakfast." She says quickly. I nod and run out. I grab a piece of toast and a cup of water. I eat quickly and Peruma throws the training center outfit at me. I catch it and run to my room. Fox comes out right when I'm about to get in.

"What's the big rush, little girl?" He asks in a taunting voice.

"Get out of my way, Fox." I growl. I try to push him, but he barely budges. He eventually moves and I get in. _Stupid Fox. _I think bitterly._ Why do you want to ruin my life? _ I move around quickly and a few things crash to the ground from where I hit the plate buttons. I growl angrily and I pick them up.

"Basil, SPEED IT UP!" Peruma yells from outside.

"Give me a minute!" I yell back, picking up the last of the plate. I go out and Lesime takes me and Fox's hand and shows us to the training center.

"Aren't you just so exited? You get to make alliances and everything." She squeals excitedly. _Not likely. _I think. When it came to speaking to other people, nothing went right. Speaking was always a big problem for me because it either turned out wrong or seriously embarrassing. People called me a cursed girl. I shake my head. There was no time to talk about the past.

"We're here. Good luck!" Lesime says, snapping me out of my thoughts. She leaves us without another word and we walk in. I stare at all the tributes. Most of them are MUCH taller, stronger, and prettier than me. _Why do I care about my looks anyway? _ I think. The head trainer, Atala starts to speak and I ignore her as I look at the stations. I couldn't possibly be good at anything. The tributes start to move off and I assume that Atala has stopped speaking. I look around. I see that the spear station is empty, so I move toward it. I pick one up and it feels awkward in my hand. I throw it and it hits the dummy's knee. I frown. I pick another one up and throw it. It lands in the exact same place. I sigh. So much for spears.

"Do you need help?" Asks a voice from behind me. I see that it's the girl from 8. The girl from 12 is behind her.

"Yeah." I say. She nods.

"All you need to do is aim first, and then throw with all your strength." She says. I nod and pick one up. I carefully aim and the throw. It hits the dummy's chest. I throw 2 more and they hit also hit the chest. I look at the girl and she's smiling.

"If you need our names, I'm Fiona and this is Misty." She says. I nod.

"I'm Basil. What weapon do you use?" I ask her.

She looks down. "A bow and arrow." She mumbles. Then she looks up. "You should see Misty on the gauntlet. She is truly amazing." I step back and look at Misty, she looks down shyly.

"Well let's see it." I say. Misty walks slowly toward the gauntlet. Then when it's her turn, she jumps up. The first club comes swinging at her, and she swiftly dodges it and leaps onto the next platform. She keeps going on smoothly and then the next club comes. She gets hit once, and then she leaps nimbly to the side, nearly falling off. I gasp, but she resumes perfectly and finishes. I smile.

"Can we go to the rope section?" Fiona asks shyly. I nod and we head over there. As we go over there, I see the Careers looking at us and laughing.

"Look at the shorty's going over to the baby section! Their so stupid they can't even pick up a weapon!" The boy from one yells in a taunting voice. I hold in my anger and resume walking. We soon get to the rope section and Fiona shows us how to flip off the ropes if we fall. I nod and Misty listens intently. Soon it's time to go to our rooms, and I'm happy to get away from those ignorant Careers. Johanna meets me outside. She takes me to the room in silence. When we get to our rooms, Lesime takes me to the dinner table excitedly. Her voice sounds like a blur, for some reason I don't know.

"Basil! Basillllll!" Lesime calls. I look up and stare at her. "Are you going to answer my question or not? I asked you if you had any alliances."

I nod. "Yeah the girl from eight and the girl from twelve." I get up quietly and walk to my room. I get in my bed and close my eyes. Sleep hits me immediately.

That night, I dream of my past. First I'm in the memory where my mom died. She was a beautiful young lady with short black hair and blue eyes and freckles. She looked just like me. That day, she was secretly bringing wood home, my house was so cold, and we just needed a fire. Unfortunately, the head Peacekeeper had spotted her just as she was about to go in the door. He yelled at her to stop what she was doing, but my mother's mind was so fogged with hunger and cold, she didn't hear him. The he yelled at her to stop again, and she didn't hear him again. Now he had raised his gun, and my mother turned around. Before she could even talk, he shot her. My father died in grief. My mother was so nice and special; he couldn't bear to have her gone. I had gotten sent to the place in the Justice Building, but I ran away, and I had been living on my own ever sent. Then came the reaping. My name had been called, and people had remained silent. Not a single cry of disbelief. Just silence.

The next few days were the same. Meet with Fiona and Misty and train. Then it was the private sessions. The next thing I know the girl from 5 is going in for her session. I gulp. Almost my turn. The girl from 6 goes. Then the boy.

"Female, 7." The speaker blares. I gulp as I go in.

"Basil Pine. District seven." I say. Then I grab a shaft of spears and head toward the ropes station. _Mom, please help me. _I plead as I climb the ropes. I get to the top calmly. I get a spear and aim. Just then I feel the Gamemakers eyes boring into me. _Please stop. Just __**PLEASE **__stop. _I throw the spear and it hits the dummy's feet. A few of the Gamemakers nod in approval, and others remain silent. _Here comes my perfect score of zero. _I think. I pick up another spear and aim. Right as I am about to throw, I feel their eyes again. I throw and the spear hits the feet again. I palm-smack my forehead and grab a spear. What I'm about to do is going to certainly going to be stupid, but I had to try. I aim slowly, and jump as I throw. I twist in midair, just as Fiona had done on the first day. I hit the ground hard on my feet, but when I look up, I see that the spear had hit the heart of the dummy. I look up and Senecra Crane is in shock.

"Y-You may be… dismissed." He stutters. I walk out and Fiona is waving wildly at me. I smile back. Then I walk back to my room. _Thank you Lesime for deciding not to pull me back today. _I think happily. Then I crash onto my bed, asleep as soon as my head goes down.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY HAVE ONE AND THAT ONE IS FROM ME! PLEASEEEEEEE! The next chapter is going to be scores and interviews. Ah, scores and interviews, scores and interviews….. I hope you like Fiona and Misty! **

**Adios,  
Snowy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I just realized Johanna won the 71****st ****games, so in this story, she won the 68****th**** games. Thank you so much for the two new reviews Sophie! Sorry that the chapters are going a bit fast paced, I'm not really good at "Capitol Chapters". So, please forgive me. Also, all of the tribute names will be posted on my profile. Well, here's chapter three! Scores and interviews, sweet scores and interviews…**

Chapter 3

The next morning, I'm up in an instant. I fly through getting dressed and eating breakfast. Then, I sit jittery-boned on the couch, waiting for the scores. I wait for what felt like HOURS before Lesime, Balliny, Peruma, Fox, and Johanna join me. Suddenly, the T.V. flickers on.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! It is time to reveal the tributes scores! Now, the Gamemakers had a tough time figuring these out, so it's going to be really interesting. Let's start." Ceaser Flickerman starts to announce the scores. The tributes from one and two get 9's. Lucky them. The girl from 3 gets a nine, too. Hmp. Surprising. The boy earns a seven. The tributes from four and five get sevens. Six get sixes. Coincidental. I hold my breath.

"Fox Busch, score of eight!" We cheer for a moment before Ceaser continues.

"Basil Pine, score of-" He stops for a moment. "TEN!" The whole room erupts in cheers. Fox glowers at me, his face deep red, before he storms off to his room. I laugh, pride swelling in my heart. The next scores go by quickly. Fiona got an eight, great for her. I smile. Her district partner got a five. The tributes from nine, ten, and eleven all get 6's. The Misty got a nine, and her partner, Rio, got a seven.

"Off to bed!" Lesime says and I lift myself off the couch. Wow my day went fast. I shrug and head to my room, thinking about my score. As I climb into my bed, I start to frown. Fox is probably about to explode in anger. That is very, VERY, bad. I sigh and think about how am probably going to die. Fox will probably throw his lucky axe at me, and then I'll fall, and die. How nice. I can just imagine my tombstone. _Basil Pine, Age 17, Died by the hands of her district partner. _These thoughts surprisingly put me in a deep sleep.

The next morning, I get up a little slower. I get changed and slowly head out the door. Lesime greets me and I sit down to eat my breakfast. Sadly, it's tasteless in my mouth, almost like sandpaper (don't ask. Desperate times.) Soon Lesime get up and hands me a pair of heels. I moan before standing up and putting them on. _Oh no, not heels! _ I trip after three steps. I get up and try four more times before FINALLY succeeding.

"Well, that shows you how bad I am at walking in those MONSTERS." I grumble. Suddenly, Johanna calls me over to her. I blink surprised. Why would she need me? _Uh personality, duh! _I sit down on the couch in front of her.

"You need to develop a personality." She says rather tiredly. "By the way, don't go for funny." I roll my eyes.

"Why can't I just wing it and be myself?" I ask her. She glares at me.

"Do you want sponsors, or do you really want to just die in the bloodbath? Honey, you might have gotten a 10 in training, but that is not going to get you ANYWHERE without sponsors." I look at her for a second. She basically just exploded in anger right in my face.

"Ok." I say in a small voice. "How about I go for innocent? As a weakling?" Johanna nods. She is probably proud that I'm trying her strategy. She dismisses me and I head off to Peruma, who is bursting with pride when she shows me the dress. I'm not a gloater, but I looked stunning in it. The dress was a beautiful short green leafy dress that shimmered when I moved. Peruma stood back and admired her work. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. For everything." I say. Peruma brushes my thanks off before she hurries off to help Balliny. I start to head out the door but Lesime just pulls me the rest of the way.

"You look stunning, but we have to go. Come on, you're going to have to wait in the waiting room for about an hour. Well, if we get there on time." Lesime calls for Fox and immediately were off. I stare at the dark Capitol sky when we pass windows. I start to wonder if the sky was truly fake in the Capitol. Made by Gamemakers, just to impress the loyal citizens. Pft. Diffidently loyal. More like brainwashed.

"Here we are!" Lesime chirps, breaking me out of my hopeless, bitter thoughts. She makes sure we sit down, before hurrying off. I turn to look at Fiona, but she has her eyes closed, taking big, calming breaths. I decide to do the same, except I keep my eyes open. The tributes from one and two are chattering on, while the people from four try to get into the conversation. Suddenly, the speaker blares off.

"Daisy Barner, from District one!" Ceaser shouts. Daisy stops for a moment, before she practically runs up to the stage. Her interview is mostly complementing the Capitol on their pretty clothes, tall buildings, and fascinating food. Then the boy goes up, and after his interview, and the process goes on for what felt like months.

"Well, now here's our female tribute from District Seven, Basil Pine!" I pause, startled. Then I walk up to the stage. Ceaser greets me warmly, and I sit down. He immediately hits me with a question before I'm ready.

"Whhhhaatt?" I ask, sounding rather sick. The audience laughs.

"I asked, how in the whole Capitol did you get a perfect score of ten?" I stare him directly in the eye, my eye twitching. I start to reply, but a Gamemaker cuts me off.

"Really?! She can't tell you!" He shouts. I nod in agreement. Ceaser smiles, and goes off on another question.

"What is you strategy?" he ask. I almost immediately reply.

"To win." Ceaser looks taken aback, but of course, acting.

"Well, how are you enjoying the Capitol?" He asks. I smile at him.

"Wonderful. The food is better than anything I have EVER tasted." Soon, my interviews are over and I don't really care about anybody else's interviews but Fiona and Misty. I pull the covers over my head, and I pass out.

**If you figure out why I underlined eyes open, you get a shout out! REVIEW! Please! I will try to update more often on weekends too. **

**Adios, **

**Snowy**


End file.
